


Hellas Planitia

by waveechocave



Category: Heaven Will Be Mine
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, metaphysical polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveechocave/pseuds/waveechocave
Summary: At the end of everything, Mars, we can always build something else. There's no ending so final that you can't keep going.





	Hellas Planitia

What do you want, Pluto asks her. As if it's that easy. As if she's one of them. They're so big now, after everything. They mean so much. To everyone. And it's okay that she's not that, it's fine, really. Really. She didn't want to be. Not enough. Not like they had and especially not like Pluto had, not with so much—

Mars. Mars, Pluto says. Shut up. You're wrong. Don't think like that. We love you.

What do you want, Mars, Luna-Terra asks. And in the moment, for a split second, Mars thinks that maybe the answer is she wants her own gravity. She wants to push and pull, too. But that's not right.

No. No, Pluto says, it's not. 

Don't think like that.

You always had this, too. That's the thing, Mars. You don't want anyone to get complicated, but people are complicated already. Humans are complicated. We already are and we always have been. Sometimes you thought space would be a good way to fix that, and sometimes you thought it would be a good way to make it worse. Better? More true, anyway. More honest.

Maybe that's worse, Luna-Terra says. It's hard to be honest.

Pluto nods. It's hard. It's hard and it's scary. It's maybe the scariest thing there is.

But it's what we built the Ship-Selves for. At the end of everything, Mars, we can always build something else. There's no ending so final that you can't keep writing. After the credits roll and the story routes are all decided, we're still in here, you know.

We can still have a say if we want to. That's the way it works.

What do you want, Mars?

What do you want.

Mars doesn't say, I want it to be unquestionable. I don't want to have the time to stop and think, because that's where the uncertainty comes in. There's a way of measuring distances between two objects, you know this, they taught you two everything that they taught me. And a little more, Mars doesn't say. Mars doesn't say any of this.

She doesn't have to. Pluto feels her thoughts brushing against the far edge of the nebula of her presence and they're unmistakable. Luna-Terra feels the other things Mars doesn't say, the things she really, _really_ doesn't say, feels them peel off into impossibility.

This is the only way it could have ever been, because Mars is Mars, and this is what she's choosing. Right now. Right here. 

Any object with enough gravity is going to exert that gravity on objects around it. It can't help it. That's how it is, and how it always has been. It's in the nature of being an object, or being a world, or being a girl. And there’s a certain distance at which anything in orbit around an object with enough gravity won’t be able to pull back out of its grip again.

What I want is to protect myself. To break away at the last second, flying right out of that destructive orbit. Doesn't that sound nice? Doesn't that sound nice.

What Mars continues not to say is that it isn't true.

Obviously.

What Mars wants. Is to break.

What Mars wants is to come in too hot and get too close and get torn up in the atmosphere. What Mars wants is to get that close and come back out but not really. To come back out different, changed, more. Mars wants what anyone wants.

What do you want, Mars, she asks herself, as if it's that easy. As if.

We love you, Pluto says. We love you, Luna-Terra says.

What do you really want.


End file.
